I Gave You All
by RainbowItachisAndHajis
Summary: Follows Itachi from the massacre to his time in the Akatsuki to his "death". There will definately be romance:3 First chap is super short, but they'll get longer


**A**_b_I_**L**_**i**T**y**

(_Rip the earth in two with your mind_:.)

Concentration. That was the key. So long as he just kept concentrating on Sasuke, he could justify all of this death, all of these unforgivable sins he was committing. Everything would be worth it if Sasuke could just live on, away from this war and anger.

He slashed and cut at every living thing around him, adults, children, even his victim's pets. His orders had been to kill everything in sight, and he intended to follow those orders perfectly; as long as he could finish at the estate before Sasuke got home, he wouldn't be defying his orders.

(:._Seal the urge which ensues brass wires_/)

He felt his body duck on reflex and resurfaced to the present, looking around to see the person he'd been dreading facing-Fugaku Uchiha, his father.

For a moment that felt like years, they simply stared at each other, both with seemingly emotionless faces, though they could both read each other perfectly. At first Fugaku seemed disbelieving, as if he was trying to deny that his eldest and trusted son was massacring their entire clan. Then reason crept into the edges of his eyes as he put together all of the secret missions and extra time spent with ANBU; the apathy the younger Uchiha had had when discussing their clan's future. And finally, realization as he thought back to Shisui's disappearance.

All of these emotions flashed through his eyes in less than a second before he asked the one question he couldn't answer on his own: "Why?"

Such a simple word, why. It had swirled through his head many times in the past few months, had kept him awake late at night, and had pushed his psych to the brink of insanity. But the answer was just as simple as the question; Sasuke.

Everything had always been for him. Even now, as he flashed behind their father and herded him back to their home, as he slowly followed the man that had raised him into the back room where his mother was hidden, he was doing it all for Sasuke.

When he slid the wooden door open, they were embracing on the ground. Why didn't they run? His father was certainly fast enough; he could have transported out of the village and been halfway to Suna by now. Why was he staying? And now they were just sitting there, staring up at him. They could have tried to get help. His mother could have gone to the Hyuuga compound while his father distracted him; they were only a five minute jog away. Why were they just sitting there, waiting to die together?

His mother's lips began moving, quietly talking to him. He tried to block her words out because they were too kind and understanding for the situation. She was apologizing to him; not in a pleading way, but in the way a mother apologizes to a child she neglected. He felt sick.

He had expected screaming, crying, hatred; a monster like him shouldn't be able to be loved.

The boy slashed out with his katana, freezing his mother's smile on her face. His father hung his head before he too had his jugular cleanly severed.

He sensed something still living across the grounds and panicked; flashing to the light pole overlooking the compound and his heart froze. Sasuke was home.

(=-_I never meant you any harm_.;)

His onyx eyes narrowed and he poofed back to the room with his parents's corpses. He only had one option now: force Sasuke to hate him. He could blind his precious brother with hatred, and that blindness could protect him.

The door thudded open behind the elder boy, but he continued to stare at the wall.

The younger Uchiha was panicking and yelling something, but his older sibling was still buried in his thoughts, trying to pull out the last of his strength to torture the one person that made his life worth living. Finally, he grabbed a shuriken and skillfully slit the shoulder of his brother's shirt, leaving a small cut behind on the child's shoulder.

He tried to block out his brother's hysterics, but one question grabbed his attention, "Why Itachi?"

"Because I wanted to test my abilities."

**Just a short first chapter I wrote when I was bored:3 Based on the Mumford and Sons song "I Gave You All". I probably won't update it for a while, but it could turn into something.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
